


A Gift that Can Never be Returned

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a surprise waiting to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift that Can Never be Returned

Unwrap my gift,   
I give to you   
all my love   
that will last   
forever eternity.


End file.
